


Jealousy

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing made James more jealous than watching the woman he loves dance in the arms of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

* * *

James gazed at the couple on the dance floor, noticing how close they were and felt a surge of jealousy flow through his veins.

How he wished more than anything that it was him in her companion's place; holding her close as they swayed to the soft music.

There was no denying he had strong feelings for Olivia that went above and beyond that of boss and agent. But at the same time, he knew his feelings would never be returned. 

So, here he stood; watching from the sidelines as the woman he loved danced in the arms of another.


End file.
